


More Than Friends

by SereneCalamity



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke had always loved Bellamy and Clarke. They were her best friends. Maybe more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on here, so I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Disclaimer : I do not own the characters.

The first time that Clarke Griffin actually admitted to herself that there was something more than friendship on her MIND when it came to her two best friends was the Winter she turned sixteen.

It was after school, and the three of them were all taking the bus back to Clarke's place. Clarke, of course, was the only one who remembered to bring an umbrella, and so she was unsuccessfully trying to keep all three of them warm under the tiny, purple scrap of waterproof fabric. All that it had really resulted in was all three of them getting absolutely soaked, through their clothes and to the skin. Bellamy Blake's dark curls were sticking to his forehead and the nape of his neck, while Clarke and Raven Reyes' ponytails were dripping with water. It was an executive decision to go and use the hot tub that was set up on the balcony, sheltered by the roof.

"Good thing you guys leave spare shit here," Clarke commented as she stripped out of her uniform jersey that felt like weighed fifty kilos now that it was soaked.

"That's because you're the only one with a pool and a hot tub," Bellamy pointed out as he started unbuttoning the top few buttons of his school polo shirt. "There's no way I'm risking coming over here and forgetting to bring a pair of shorts."

"We could always skinny dip," Raven threw out, a wicked smirk on his face. Clarke's eyes widened but Bellamy just laughed.

"That's why I'm friends with girls, rather than guys," he said.

"You guys are perve's," Clarke rolled her eyes as she turned on her heel and headed upstairs toward her room. Bellamy and Raven exchanged grins as she disappeared, and then made their way downstairs toward the garage, where their spare pair of togs were kept. Clarke pulled on her white string bikini, tying her hair up in a bun at the back of her head to stop the wet strands from sticking to her neck. She dumped her wet clothes into her laundry basket in the corner of the room, making a mental note to come back and put them in the dryer, before padding downstairs. It was cold, the middle of Winter now, and the cold air bit at her toes and fingers as she quickened her pace toward the garage. When she got there, Bellamy and Raven were already in the hot tub, and had the jets turned on. They were looking at each other with this intense expression on both of their faces, and when she entered the room, they both looked over at her with this strange heated look in their eyes.

Clarke instantly regretted her decision to discard the skinny dipping option so hastily.

She slid into the hot tub and they had all slipped back into the friendly banter that they so often adopted.

She loved Bellamy and Raven, there was no question about that.

They were talked and laughed, and Bellamy teased both of the girls for finding the new guy in his year, Kyle Wick, attractive. Clarke's parents were away at some medical conference for the week, and at some point, it was decided that the two of them were going to stay over. So Bellamy then, in true Bellamy fashion, broke into the liquor cabinet in her fathers office and brought out a bottle of bourbon.

The bottle was passed around until they were all well and truly drunk, and Raven was standing up, swaying her hips from side to side in time to the beat of the new Jusgtin Bieber song which was surprisingly not terrible, and Bellamy had slid over to where Clarke was leaning against the edge of the hot tub, watching their friend. His hand had found her thigh under the furious bubbles generated by the jet streams. Clarke felt her heart jump in her chest as she watched Raven dance and as Bellamy's hand played up her thigh, lightly squeezing at the taunt skin. He never looked at her, never gave away that he knew what impression he had on her, but Clarke knew that he knew.

But it wasn't just Bellamy.

The way Raven was dancing, with her itty bitty dark blue bikini barely covering her sizable breasts and her ass...Droplets of water were trailing down her tanned skin, between the valley of her breasts and over her curved hips.

It was Raven as well.

It was both of her best friends.

~Bravenlarke~

Clarke had no problem with accepting her sexuality. She liked boys as well as girls, she didn't care what gender someone was; if she liked them, then she liked them, regardless of gender. Her parents were accepting as well. Just before her seventeenth birthday she started dating Lexa Carey. It was off and on, both of them going to different schools and busy with their studies and lives, but Clarke enjoyed it while it was happening. Lexa was a lesbian, and clearly had more experience than the blonde, and Clarke benefited from that well whenever they were alone. She wasn't a virgin, but she had never been with a girl before Lexa.

But she had to admit to herself that sometimes, when she was falling asleep at night, she sometimes wondered if Raven's tongue was just as good as Lexa's.

Bellamy dated a girl from their year, a year younger than him, named Monroe Stuart. She was kind of...Annoying, and Clarke and Raven hated hanging out with the pair of them. Octavia Blake, Bellamy's younger sister, also hated them together, and bitched to the girls often about how she could hear them in his room when she was in the house and their mum was out.

Clarke didn't like hearing that because she already knew that Bellamy was good in bed, and she hated the idea of someone in her History class who was getting to experience his nimble fingers and heated touch.

Raven dated Finn Collins, who also had a thing for Clarke, and she ended up dumping him when he suggested that the three of them get together and have some fun. When telling Bellamy and Clarke the night after they had broken up, she said that she had no problem having a threeway but it was going to be on her terms, not anyone elses. Clarke had tried to cover up the hard swallow as she thought about the idea of her and Raven in a threeway, kissing, and touching her cheek and feeling her breasts pressed against hers.

"What are you thinking about?" Bellamy asked, and Clarke blinked.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You've been quiet for, like, five minutes," Bellamy smirked. "And while I enjoy the peace, it's not at all normal for you." Clarke rolled her eyes at Bellamy as Raven snorted and grinned and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You guys are so nice," she muttered.

"We're at a party and you're thinking way too hard," Raven said, sliding of the arm of the couch and holding at her hands for both Bellamy and Clarke. "Let's dance."

All three of them were single again, and had been out of relationships for a while. It was the end of the school term and they were getting into the holiday mode. There was a party at Jasper Jordan's house, and there were people stretching the seams of the two storied building as they danced and drank and laughed. Raven's house was just a block away and her mother was out for the night with her new boyfriend, so they were all staying there tonight.

"I'm not drunk enough to dance!" Bellamy yelled over the music and Clarke shot a pout in his direction. He shrugged apologetically at them and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! Be boring then!" She yelled back, her voice barely able to be heard over the thump of the bass and the scream of the lyrics. Clarke and Raven pushed past a couple of people who were standing in between them and the makeshift dance floor. Octavia had already had a few drinks, and welcomed them with open arms as they joined her. Jasper and his best friend, Monty Green, were dancing as well, albeit somewhat awkwardly. There were a few more people dancing too, but Clarke didn't process who they were, she just didn't care.

All she was really thinking about was the fact that Raven was running her hands up and down her arms and occasionally skimming over her ass.

Raven had convinced Clarke to wear a barely there, silver and black dress that night, and so anytime she touched the blonde, Clarke could feel it burn through the thin material. They had pre-loaded at Raven's before they had come, and the two girls had definitely hit the drinks harder than Bellamy had. Raven looped her hands around Clarke's neck, pulling her in close so that their foreheads were resting against one anothers. They were sharing breaths, their noses bumping together, their hips rolling forward to touch one anothers...Clarke's chest was rising and falling rapidly, and she could see that Raven's pupils were dilated as well.

She was turned on.

Clarke wasn't sure if she was meant to lean just that inch closer and push against Raven's lips, or if she was meant to pretend that they were just dancing like this because they were drunk.

"You guys are looking way too hot right now," came a deep voice in her ear all of sudden, and she was jerked out of her trance by Bellamy's arm slinging around her neck. Raven smirked at him as she reached out to kiss him on the cheek. "They're doing body shots around the back, you guys wanna join?" Usually Clarke would be the conservative one and disagree, but the way that Raven was looking at her, and the heat radiating from Bellamy's body onto hers, she was feeling like maybe things were a little different tonight.

"Let's do it," she said, and Bellamy and Raven raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Alright, you heard the Princess," Bellamy laughed and squeezed her shoulder. "Let's do it!" The trio left the make shift dance floor and went around the side of the house. There were already a couple of people there, including Finn, Raven's ex boyfriend. Clarke paused and looked over at Raven, who's jaw was tense as the dark haired boy looked over at them. "We could head back inside, if this is too weird..."

"No way," Raven muttered, before attempting a smile and tossing her hair over her shoulder as she looked across at them. "Besides; it's not like Clarke's ever gonna agree to body shots again. Gotta take advantage of this."

The group had already started as they joined, and everyone was well on their way to being pissed when Raven put her hand up to go next.

One of the guys there, Atom Ward, tipped salt onto Raven's hand and she stuck the lemon wedge in her mouth. He smirked and licked at the palm of her hand before straightening up to take the lemon out of her mouth. Their lips brushed together, and Clarke felt a bolt of jealousy go through her and she ducked her head. She was sitting next to Bellamy on a wooden bench, and she studied the goosebumps that had broken out over her legs. She wasn't sure if they were because of the cold against her bare legs, or because of the way Raven had made her feel inside, or because Bellamy's hand was at the base of her back and rubbing small circles through her dress.

"My turn," Raven grinned as she scanned the group of teenagers. For a second her gaze pause on Bellamy and Clarke was surprised that the idea of Raven licking Bellamy didn't make her jealous.

In fact it was kinda hot.

But then Raven looked at Clarke, a devilish smirk on her face.

The dark haired girl leaned in close to Clarke, and she could smell the peach and vanilla perfume that she wore as she handed her on the lemon wedge. She tipped the salt on Clarke's thigh, just where the hem finished, and Clarke couldn't help the shaky breath that she took in when Raven dipped her head downward and her tongue flicked out over the sensitive skin of her leg. Bellamy's hand had frozen on her back, no longer tracing patterns, his eyes locked on the two girls as Raven lifted her head to take the lemon from her mouth. Raven let her lips settle for a second longer than she needed to, and she let her tongue press against Clarke's the seam of mouth for a split moment as she took the wedge from her friends mouth.

Cheers went up from the boys in the group, except for Bellamy.

Bellamy's whole body was still.

~Bravenlarke~

When the trio stumbled home that night, it was almost three in the morning. They were all drunk, and Raven took almost five minutes before she was able to slide the key into the lock for the front door. They didn't bother with the lights as they found their way down the hallway, Clarke almost landing face first on the ground when her foot got hooked on Raven's school bag which was in the middle of the doorway.

"You live in a pigsty," she stated, almost sloppily, as she found the bed and collapsed on her back.

"Messy living space is the sign of an intelligent mind," Raven returned primly as she peeled off the leather jacket she was wearing. Bellamy grinned at the two of them as he undressed, pulling off his jacket and shirt and then toeing off his shoes and socks.

"Take off my shoes?" Clarke asked, lifting one foot and waving it in the air, giving both Raven and Bellamy a view up her skirt and at the red underwear she was wearing.

"Shit, you're drunk," Raven laughed as she turned to face the wall as she took off her bra and put on a singlet.

"Please take off my shoes?" Clarke repeated, sticking out her lower lip in a pout as she turned her head to face Raven. Her friend was READY to sleep, wearing a pair of black, boy cut underwear and the singlet, and Bellamy looked ready as well, just in his black briefs. The two laughed as they approached the blonde, taking a foot each and undoing the strappy shoes that she was wearing.

"And your dress," Raven said, gripping both of her wrists and trying to pull her into a seated position. "Come on."

Bellamy would be lying if he said it didn't make him half hard straight away, his two gorgeous best friends almost naked on the bed. They had been in a couple of situations like this before, but something just felt different tonight.

The three climbed into the bed, Clarke in the middle as usual, and they cosied in, trying to get comfortable. The curtains were thin and slightly parted, and the light from the moon was throwing puddles of blue across the three teenagers. Bellamy was spooning Clarke, his legs bent into the curve she had created with her own, and one arm was laying loosely over her hip, his hand near her lower stomach. Raven was on her side as well, facing the two, her dark hair tangling with Clarke's blonde on the pillow, her face only inches away from Clarke's.

They were quiet for a long time, and Clarke thought everyone had fallen asleep on either side of her. She lifted her hand and touched Raven's face softly, letting her fingers gently play over her cheek bone and then trail down her neck. Her fingertips traced patterns over her friends bronze skin as she ran it slowly along her jaw and then reaching her mouth.

Her pink lips were inviting, and after the intoxicating hint she had had earlier that night, she couldn't help herself anymore.

She leaned forward and pressed her mouths to Ravens...

...And Raven responded instantly.

Raven's hand came up to cup Clarke's jaw, drawing her in closer to her so that they had easier access to each others mouths. The closed mouthed kisses ended almost as suddenly as they had begun, and Raven's tongue flicked over Clarke's lips, asking for entrance into the warm cavern of her mouth. When their tongues met, they let out simultaneous moans that would have woken Bellamy, if he wasn't already fully alert.

It all flowed together so easily, as though they were made for each other. Bellamy's lips pressed against the back of Clarke's neck and then he bit down on the curve of her neck that met her shoulder, as his hand reached over to touch Raven.

Clarke's cunt was throbbing with need as she rubbed herself forward against Raven, and then back against Bellamy. Bellamy was hard, and it was clear through his briefs as he rolled his hips forward and his hard cock curved against her ass. His hand found it's way up Raven's singlet, massaging her breast and flicking his thumb over her nipple. Raven groaned, and from the way Clarke had started twisting between her friends, Bellamy could guess that Raven was doing something with her own hands to help the blonde out a little.

As Bellamy pinched and rolled her nipple, Raven's hand had dipped into Clarke's underwear, rubbing at her lips teasingly, sliding a finger slightly between them and then drawing back out. She had only been with a girl once, but she had had sex a lot, and she knew what she liked, and she wanted to make Clarke feel as good as she always had. Her own pussy was dripping and she knew that she had soaked through her underwear, and she was thrusting her hips forward, trying to find some kind of friction to ease the ache that was making her whole body pulsate with need. Then Clarke's hand skimmed down over her side and hip, and rubbed firmly at Raven's pussy through her thong.

"Oh, shit!" Raven gasped at Clarke's sudden touch, and her hand pulled out of her friends underwear. She arched her back, her fingers clenching at the sheet as Clarke CONTINUED to rub her through the thin material, somehow managing to find her clit easily and circling it in a way that was fast but slow at the same time; almost enough to bring her to an orgasm but not quite enough. "Clarke..." Raven groaned out, wrapping a hand back around the blonde's neck and pulling her in CLOSE so that she could kiss her again.

If kiss was the right word to use.

It was more like a violent clash of teeth and tongue.

Raven's fingers were wet with Clarke's arousal against her skin and she held them up beside Clarke's head. Bellamy licked at them, letting out a moan as he tasted her nectar. He thrust himself against Clarke's ass, which was tight and perfect and was driving him crazy. Clarke was working Raven, kissing her and getting her off with her fingers, and so Bellamy looked after Clarke. He pushed aside the crotch of her underwear and sighed through gritted teeth as he felt how wet her lips were. He slid his fingers up and found her clit and Clarke's whole body keened as he pinched the sensitive nub.

"God, Bellamy..." Clarke mumbled, humping his hand, wanting for more. Raven sounded as though she was close as well, and Bellamy thought that there was a chance he was going to orgasm just at the sound of his girls. But Raven then dropped her hand from Clarke's neck and reached around her to grasp his cock. He was on the cusp within seconds and he growled as he slid a finger inside Clarke. "Bellamy...Raven...Fuck..."

"Come on, baby," Raven's words spilled from her lips in a broken sigh as Clarke worked her clit harder and harder through the thin fabric. Clarke pushed her fingers inside of Raven's velvety warmth, and that was enough to send the dark haired girl over the edge. Raven's orgasm seemed to trigger Clarke, because a second later, she was gushing over Bellamy's hand, sighing out both of their names. The girls were breathing in and out erratically, but Raven's hand continued to pump him up and down. He was trying to keep his composure, wanting this moment with his girls to last, but he was quickly about to cum.

Clarke managed to catch her breath in time enough to realize that there was one last thing that she had to do before this was all over. She twisted her body around, so that she was facing Bellamy. Raven's hand was reaching over her, rubbing up and down Bellamy's cock and sliding her skilled thumb over the head. Clarke reached forward an kissed Bellamy, needing to feel his lips on hers.

It was different from kissing Raven. He tasted different, and his tongue was a little more stronger, not letting her choose the pace. But in the end, it was the same.

Perfect.

Bellamy came, grunting out both Raven and Clarke's name as he spilled over Raven's fingers and his briefs.

They all slowly took turns to leave the bed and walk down the hall to the bathroom to clean up, and then returned, getting back into the same positions that they had been in before all of this had started. Except this time they were closer, their bodies fitted together like puzzle pieces, and Bellamy's hand was laying over Clarke and also Raven. Raven's arm was under Bellamy's, stretched over Clarke's waist and laying between her back and Bellamy's stomach.

Clarke wasn't sure how long this was going to last; if tomorrow they were going to wake up and pretend that this had never happened.

But for now she was happy, wrapped up in the arms of her best friends


End file.
